boardbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cerberis
Overview Race: Ancient Vampire Lord (Antediluvian) Current Status: Destroyed Plane of Origin: Unknown Appearances: The Ancient Vampire Lords Appearance Cerberis appears as an enormous, lupine creature, almost as large as the huge temple it occupied. Personality Manipulative, genocidal and sadistic, Cerberis is ancient and interfered with many events in Jihon Bed's early life in order to take over his body. He showed little desire to do anything but destroy and kill the inhabitants of the Middle Umbra. Abilities 'Vampiric Powers' Cerberis was a powerful antediluvian, and as such possessed many vampiric powers, including immortality and superhuman strength, agility and resilience. 'Massive Size' By far the largest of the antediluvians, Cerberis' sheer size meant that he was incredibly difficult to harm with anything other than the most powerful attacks, and its own attacks were immensely powerful. 'Linked Army' Cerberis commanded a force of deadly soldiers. These solders and Cerberis seemed magically linked, for the destruction of his armies dimished Cerberis in both size and power. Soul Transfer Cerberis had the ability to steal the soul from an opponent and replace it with his own, as long as the victim was properly 'prepared' beforehand. By doing this, he could survive the death of his physical body, which would leave a 'shadow' of its former self behind, which was still capable of defending itself. Time Manipulation Cerberis was shown to be able to erect a powerful Time Barrier, which he used to further his plans. Equipment *Soul Bottle Background 'Prior to the events of The Ancient Vampire Lords' One of the original Vampires, Cerberis doubtlessly has a long and storied past. It appears that he was involved in Jihon Bed's early life, manipulating him in a variety of ways, such as killing Jihon's brothers and helping arrange matters so he would enter the Trial by Fire and be placed into the Mask of Shame. 'The Ancient Vampire Lords' Cerberis hid in a massive temple, hidden within a mountain amongst a vast army in the Middle Umbra. After the companions defeated Sallin, they fought Cerberis' armies and then exposed and confronted the antediluvian directly. Unfortuatnely, Cerberis had planned for this, and used the battle to force his soul in Jihon Bed's body. Jihon's soul, in turn, ended up trapped within Cerberis' Soul Bottle. Using Jihon's body and using a Time Barrier to keep most of The Companions trapped in time, he destroyed North City and went on a genocidal campaign throughout the Middle Umbra. However, after Tamrissa Roshan freed Jihon's soul from the Soul Bottle held by Cerberis' shadow body, Soul Reaver defeated Jihon's possessed body in combat and forcefully extracted Cerberis' soul from it. He then gave Cerberis' soul to the Daemon Prince Irewroth to do with as he wished, utterly destroying the antediluvian and condemning it to an eternity of torment in Inferno. Trivia Fei Serumen was not seen to actively diablorize Cerberis, so it could be that its powers were lost, rather than being consumed by Fei. Category:Epic Board Battle Category:NPC